Hot Spring Time in Mobius
by GrayPaulineces
Summary: Tails goes to the hot springs and encoutners Fiona in a rather surprising and creative manner. How will it continue from here? Let's figure out! Rated M for the content. Requested and co-written by Bugs Mc B wabbit.


**Author's note: All events in this story are entirely fictional. All characters belong to Sega and/or Archie. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and should not be treated otherwise.**

* * *

"Time to relax after all the hard work from this entire week," Tails said happily to himself as he was flying in his Tornado. The two-tailed dude was on his way to the hot springs near the Emerald Coast. Once landing, Tails got off his Tornado and walked towards the springs. One large spring had a sign with Tails' face on it. Yes, it was a whole spring he had purchased for himself. The two-tailed fox entered his spring and the warm water started surrounding his body. He then closed his eyes and rested.

On the other side of the spring, another individual was also having some fun. It was a red vixen that goes by the name of Fiona Fox. She enjoyed arriving at the hot springs and drifting from one spring to another. She also liked swimming every once in a while, especially backwards. Since she entered the spring from a different side, she had not figured out that this specific hot spring had been purchased by Tails.

Tails himself saw something slowly approaching him once opening his eyes, but he could not recognize what it was. It looked like a wet fur ball or something. However, Tails did not budge much, he just shrugged and resumed to his resting. That something (or some_one_ to be more accurate) kept approaching Tails, unbeknownst to either side. It was clearly Fiona, who was unaware of the fact that she was about to bump into Tails if she kept on swimming backwards aimlessly.

Suddenly, Fiona felt something big and slippery between her legs. "What the hell is going on between my legs!?" she asked in shock. Fiona then suddenly heard sounds of slight breath difficulties. She then notices a pair of two tails floating on the water by her sides. Fiona then reached her hand between her legs and indeed it was what she felt like was happening. 'That's funny... and quite ironic,' she thought to herself.

Tails, who was also just as surprised as Fiona, just stood there without moving, as he did not want to be noticed. He was even more surprised when he felt her hand touching the underside of his member. Fiona then tried to break free, but no avail.

"Just as I thought..." the red vixen said to herself.

"You thought what?" Tails finally made a sound. "Oh damn it, don't tell me I'm inside _you_, Fiona. You brought me a lot of pain."

Fiona finally turned around. "Tails!" she exclaimed. "I had a strong gut feeling it was you. You entered my pussy!"

"How is that possible? I thought you were wearing your whole bikini!" Tails replied.

"No, the bottom part got torn," Fiona blushed.

"How did it get torn?" Tails asked.

"In the laundry," Fiona lied.

"How did the bottom part of your bikini get torn in your laundry?" the two-tailed fox asked in confusion.

Fiona knew she couldn't fool Tails with such fabrications. The truth had to be revealed sooner or later, so why not sooner? "Just kidding," she chuckled in embarrassment. "It got torn somewhere near here, when it got caught in a tree branch."

"OK, and by the way I'm sorry if I entered you like this," Tails said.

"It's OK," Fiona replied, "but can you please help me get out?"

Tails sighed. "About that, it won't work," he said. "It will take three hours for me to cum."

"So how about we just wait for your arousal to deplete?" Fiona asked him.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't work like that. I tried to do that once, and despite that, it didn't end good. I mean, the thing is that I have to cum, unfortunately," the two-tailed fox responded.

Fiona was indeed surprised. "So are you saying we're stuck like this for three hours until you reach your climax?" she asked.

"Yeah, because if I pull out, I know I'll be hurting you," Tails answered. "Another thing is that if I try anything else, I'll just end up going in deeper."

"So if you're saying we're going to be stuck like this for three hours, then we might as well make the best of this," Fiona said, feeling better.

"Yes, it's not my first time being in such situations," Tails chuckled.

"Why were you so surprised when you saw me?" Fiona asked.

"I thought you were somewhere with Scourge," Tails answered. "Moreover, I didn't notice you because your fur is all wet, and you looked like a wet fur ball."

"Believe me, Tails, I am just as surprised as you that you and I had ended up like this," Fiona said. " In addition, Scourge prefers doing drugs and screwing hookers instead of being with me. He never wanted to fuck me, only those whores."

"Wait a minute, are you saying I took your virginity?" Tails asked in surprise.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying," Fiona blushed.

"Fiona, I know that we're here and all, but why are you in my personal hot spring? This is part of my property," Tails explained.

"This spring is yours?" the red vixen asked.

"Yep," the two-tailed fox answered.

"I didn't notice, sorry," Fiona responded. "I was about to leave the spring until I bumped into you."

"I don't mind you being here, it's just, next time make sure you see the sign in front of the spring, and make sure you don't enter my personal spring without my permission," Tails responded to her.

"Alright," Fiona replied. "I think you should move because it might get boring if we just stand like this."

"Good point," Tails chuckled. Then the two foxes started moving during intercourse, and Fiona even went down on all fours for doggy-style. Luckily, the water was shallow enough where they were. Since Fiona was fairly flexible, she could occasionally turn around towards Tails and give him a kiss.

"You don't mind about getting pregnant, do you?" Tails asked.

"I'm fine with this, I'm not concerned at all," the red vixen answered. "This is total irony for me," she chuckled.

"Why is this irony for you?" the two-tailed fox asked.

"Because of all those times I rejected you and treated you like a little kid," Fiona answered.

"Something like a brother?" Tails asked.

"A little brother you mean?" a puzzled Fiona replied.

"Yes," Tails replied. "Well, tell me this, Fiona. Do you see me as a little brother? And is that why you never accepted my advances on you?"

"That's right," Fiona nodded.

"How do you feel about this whole situation, Fiona?" Tails asked.

"It's ironic yet awesome, I gotta admit," Fiona giggled.

Tails giggled back at her as he and the red vixen continued their intercourse. "Fiona, have you ever felt like this before?" he asked.

"Nope," Fiona shook her head, "this is the first time in my life I've ever felt so good."

The two-tailed fox felt confused. "What about all those times you were with other guys?"

"I didn't let them fuck me," Fiona answered.

"Why?" Tails asked.

"I was..." Fiona gulped. "Scared."

Tails was slightly shocked by Fiona's confession, yet he felt very lucky to be Fiona's first one. "Then why are you letting me have sex with you?" he asked.

"Because after being with Scourge," Fiona explained, "I wasn't scared anymore, and I wanted to have sex with him. But he never felt the same towards me," she sighed sadly.

"And are you happy with me instead of Scourge?" the two-tailed fox asked.

"Yes," Fiona responded, feeling much better and safer. She even gave Tails a little smile.

"Do you know what that makes you to me?" Tails asked Fiona as he smiled back at her.

"Your bitch?" the red vixen smirked.

"Yep," Tails nodded.

Fiona's smirk was now wider and naughtier. "I'm glad to be your bitch rather than Scourge's," she chuckled.

Tails smirked back at Fiona. "Hey Fiona, do you want me to stay inside of you right now?" he asked.

"You're already inside of me and you said you would stay inside of me for at least three hours, so we don't really have a choice," Fiona laughed. "But I like it."

"I like it too, babe," Tails giggled. "Do you want me to fuck you gently?"

"Yes please, start gently and slowly increase the roughness level," Fiona responded.

"You and I are in the same head," Tails chuckled. "I don't always have to fuck you hard. In fact, sometimes that's not right to do."

"I love your way of thinking, Tails," the red vixen moaned and giggled. "Oh yeah, I think I'm gonna cum already!"

"This won't be the only time you'll cum, Fiona!" Tails moaned. "Cum as much as you can!"

"Will do, darling!" Fiona squeaked.

Eventually, after approximately three hours, Tails finally climaxed inside of Fiona, and it was quite a lot.

"I think you're pregnant already," Tails panted.

"That's gonna be cool," Fiona smiled.

The two foxes then smiled sweetly at each other before rubbing their noses against each other and sharing a kiss. Fiona also let Tails take her bikini top off so he could suck her tits. She also let him lick her belly for a while.

"Let's go to my home, I'm feeling tired," Tails said.

"Awwww, but I want more," Fiona replied childishly.

"Aw OK," Tails said and petted the red vixen, "I'll activate the automatic pilot mode so we could have more fun until we get home."

"Alrighty," Fiona replied with a smile.

The two foxes got on Tails' Tornado, and he indeed activated the automatic pilot mode as he and Fiona started having some more fun until their arrival. Shortly afterwards, Tails carried Fiona to his bedroom since he was tired. Moreover, it was getting late. However, before he had the chance to prepare for bed, Fiona amicably protested.

"Tails babe... I want more..." she cooed.

"Look Fiona, I'm tired," Tails yawned.

"But I'm so attached to you, Tails..." the red vixen replied in a juvenile tone.

"OK, I know you're attached to me, but there's a point when I need to recover my strength," Tails responded to her.

"Then at least let me suck your dick," Fiona requested.

"OK," Tails agreed. "But I don't mind if you also stick it in your pussy."

"So can I sit on you?" Fiona asked.

"Yes," Tails nodded.

Fiona then proceeded to give Tails a fair share of fellatio before sitting on his laps and taking it inside of her again. Eventually Tails was about to fall asleep in any minute. Fiona was also about to fall asleep, but she did not pay much attention to her imminent fatigue.

"Fiona... you should sleep on your side..." Tails murmured. "Just in case we might sleep like this..."

"OK hun," Fiona replied. "I'm able to sleep on my side, but I don't think you would like that because it's gonna hurt you, since your dick is still inside of my pussy."

"I won't hurt you," Tails replied. "And it won't hurt me, trust me."

"Alright darling," Fiona smiled. "Good night," she added before kissing Tails one last time and falling asleep.

"Good night Fiona..." Tails yawned and kissed Fiona back before falling asleep himself too.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Please review and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
